Edward Rowland Sill
Edward Rowland Sill (April 29, 1841 - February 27, 1887) was an American poet and academic. Life Sill was born in Windsor, Connecticut. He graduated from Yale University in 1861, as class poet, then engaged in business in California. He entered Harvard Divinity School in 1867, but soon left for a position on the staff of the New York Evening Mail.Britannica, 107. After teaching at Wadsworth and Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio (1868-1871), he became principal of Oakland High School, California. He was professor of English literature at the University of California, 1874-1882. He was a modest and charming man, a graceful essayist, and a sure critic. Among his works is a translation of Rau's Mozart (1868). Much of his poetry was contributed to the Atlantic Monthly, The Century Magazine, and the Overland Monthly. Many of his graceful prose essays appeared in The Contributors' Club, and others appeared in the main body of the Atlantic. His health failing, he returned to Cuyahoga Falls in 1883. He devoted himself to literary work, abundant and largely anonymous, until his death in Cleveland, Ohio. Writing His contribution to American poetry is small but of fine quality. His best poems, such as "The Venus of Milo," "The Fool's Prayer," and "Opportunity," gave him a high place among the minor poets of America, which might have been higher but for his early death. Publications Poetry *''Poem and Valedictory Oration: Pronounced before the senior class in Yale College, Presentation Day, June 19, 1861''. New Haven, CT: Printed by Tuttle, Morehouse & Taylor, 1861. *''Poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1887. *The Hermitage, and other poems. New York: Leypoldt & Holt, 1868. *''The Venus of Milo, and other poems. Berkeley, CA: Bacon 1883. *''Hermione, and other poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1899. *Poetical Works. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin (Household Edition), 1887. **revised & expanded. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1906. *The Hermitage, and later poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1889. *The Poems of Edward Rowland Sill. Cambrige, MA: Riverside Press, 1902. *''The Poetry of Edward Sill. Cleveland, OH: A. Romanoff, 1965. Non-fiction *''The Prose of Edward Rowland Sill: With an introduction comprising some familiar letters. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1900. **Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. Translated *Heribert Rau, ''Mozart: A biographical romance. Boston: Oliver Ditson / New York: C.H. Ditson, 1876.Mozart: A biographical romance (1876), Internet Archive. Web, Apr. 20, 2013. Letters and journals *''Extracts from Correspondence of Edward Rowland Sill, who died February 27th, 1887''. Berkeley, CA: privately published, 1887. *''Around the Horn: A journal, December 10, 1861 to March 25, 1862''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press / London: Humphrey Milford for Oxford University Press, 1944. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Rowland Sill, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 16, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References . Wikisource, Web, Dec. 9, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Tree of My Life" *Poems by Edward Rowland Sill at the Poetry Archive ("The Fool's Prayer," "Opportunity") *Edward Rowland Sill in the Yale Book of American Verse: "The Fool's Prayer," "The Open Window," "To a Maid Demure," "Momentous Words," "The Lover's Song," "Coup de Grace" *Edward Rowland Sill in An American Anthology, 1787-1900 (7 poems) *22 poems and songs by Edward Rowland Sill (1841-1887) *Edward Rowland Sill at PoemHunter (59 poems) *Edward Rowland Sill at Poetry Nook (61 poems) ;Books *Works by Edward Rowland Sill at Internet Archive *Edward Rowland Sill at Amazon.com ;About Original article is at Sill, Edward Rowland Category:1841 births Category:1887 deaths Category:American poets Category:Songwriters from Ohio Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:People from Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio Category:Yale University alumni Category:Harvard Divinity School alumni Category:19th-century poets Category:American songwriters Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Songwriters